


A Star in the Morning Sky

by hautecleres



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, No Romance, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The 10 Elites, there's so many characters wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hautecleres/pseuds/hautecleres
Summary: Byleth is cut down by the Adrestian emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg, at the Battle of Gronder.However, as her axe tears into Byleth’s skin, the impact causes the crest stone in Byleth’s heart to shatter, engulfing Fodlan in a world broken by time. The three original house leaders and their companions find themselves to be the only ones capable of moving in the endless void that was Fodlan, but discover that Byleth’s body has gone missing. In her place is a man who claims to house the heart of the progenitor god and knows where the three rulers can find their beloved professor.In a battle against time, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude must push aside their ideals to defeat the true evil that has plagued Fodlan for centuries, and to bring an end to the war once and for all. But first, they must find their professor…
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Between Heaven and Earth

Gronder Field is in flames.

Byleth had to cover her mouth in order to not inhale the fumes, lest she’d keel over and cough every second that she gets. Edelgard, the Adrestian Emperor, set the hill with the ballista on fire. She had to watch as Bernadetta had barely escaped the dangerous blast before the hill was engulfed in flames and smoke.

All of her former students, whether they were from her house or not, were present on the battlefield. War was a funny thing, Byleth thought. To think that eventually she would have to cross swords with the children that she adored five years ago. Even as time has aged them into adults, she still saw them as children going on with their days at the monastery.

Her train of thought stopped as she cut down yet another imperial soldier, one with a face that she thankfully didn’t recognize. She looked up and found that Edelgard was still present at the stronghold to her right, watching as war raged on a field they are all were very familiar with. Alliance soldiers were stationed to her left, but noticed that Claude has yet to order them to attack. Byleth made out the tiny silhouettes of Ignatz, Raphael, and Lysithea.

If her heart were to beat, Byleth would most certainly feel it beating uncontrollably at the thought of cutting down one of the Golden Deer students. That is not to say that she held a bias toward them; were she to have chosen the Golden Deer or the Black Eagles, she wonders if the world would’ve been different. One that wasn’t burning in the flames of war. She shook those thoughts away as Caspar and Petra start to move in.

“Ingrid, Ashe, I want you to distract Caspar and Petra. Felix and Sylvain, you will deal the final blow, but do not kill them. Felix, don’t give me that look,” Byleth gave orders to her Blue Lions and sent a glare toward Felix’s direction. “While they are on the enemies side, at least give them a chance to surrender. As their former classmates, show them mercy.”

Ingrid and Ashe nod as they move out farther on the battlefield. Before they’re completely out of hindsight, Sylvain followed after them with Felix in tow. She can hear Felix yelling about how an enemy is an enemy no matter his connection with them.

As she returned her gaze to the center of the field, she noticed a battalion of imperial soldiers being knocked down all at once to her right.

“Dimitri…” Byleth let out a gasp before she broke off into a run Her sword hand gripped the handle of the Sword of the Creator tightly as she’s trampling over motionless bodies and countless weapons that are covered in blood. Arrows and different kinds of magic were all being thrown her way, but she heard Annette, Mercedes, and Dedue subduing the enemies that were trying to inflict harm on their professor. 

When her legs ache and she’s out of breath, Byleth came across a sight she loathed to see once she stepped on the battlefield.

“I will have your head, Edelgard!” Dimitri yelled as he swung Areadbhar with abandon, his judgement further clouded with rage. “I will offer tribute to the dead! Then, and only then will their voices be silenced!” He brought Areadbhar down with all his strength before swinging it to the left. Edelgard dodged his attacks with ease.

“Your obsession with me is appalling,” Edelgard said as she blocked his next attack with Aymr. Their difference is strength is noticeable when Edelgard is slowly being pushed back. “To think that a composed prince could eventually turn into a beast. Had we been born in another time, you could’ve lived a peaceful life as a benevolent ruler.” She blocked another attack from above, her knees nearly giving out as Dimitri uses all his strength.

“Had it been another timeline, my loved ones would not be demanding for your head,” Dimitri said through clenched teeth. “They would not be screaming at me to end it all now!”

“Unfortunately for you, I do not plan on dying here today,” Edelgard jumped back before she dodged to the left. “Hubert, now!”

“You shall burn in the eternal flames of hell, Prince Dimitri!” Byleth looked up to find Hubert standing on the edge of the cliff with a battalion of his most trusted mages. She can make out the slightest smirk on his face as he signaled for them to attack. Elemental magic of different kinds began to rain down from the cliff.

Dimitri did his best to dodge the assault but was taken aback when a fireball hit him directly in the chest. It was followed up with a wind spell and then lightning. He fell to his knees, clutching Areadbhar. His breathing was shallow as he looked down at the ground before letting out a vicious roar.

Byleth felt her heart stop (in truth, it was always silent) as Edelgard began to make trudges toward Dimitri. Edelgard threw her shield up in the air and when she got closer she jumped.

“This battle is your last!” Edelgard let out a war cry as she gripped Aymr tightly and held it above her head. 

Byleth felt her mind go blank as she began to run of her own volition, dropping the Sword of the Creator as she held out a hand towards Dimitri. “Dimitri!” She yelled as she got closer. With all of her strength, she pushed him out of the way from Edelgard’s attack.

When Dimitri recovered, he watched in horror as Edelgard’s axe dug deep into the flesh of Byleth’s back. He heard how her bones cracked with the pressure and how her scream of agony ran through the battlefield. When Edelgard stepped away, her hands were shaking and Aymr was slowly slipping out of her hands.

“You’re… safe…” Byleth managed to cough out before darkness engulfed her vision. When her body hit the ground, Dimitri could do nothing but stand there as he processed what happened before his very eyes. Before he could get the chance to react, Byleth’s body began to glow and that light grew brighter before it engulfed the entire battlefield. And for the first time since the war happened, silence truly washed over Fodlan in one fell swoop.

____________

Fodlan was silent.

Ever since Edelgard had declared war against the Church of Seiros and their allies, Fodlan had turned into a land of despair. The once bountiful continent that had flourished was now engulfed in the war of flames, and every living being had to suffer the consequences. In a pursuit to unite Fodlan back into one single dynasty, Adrestian emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg struck down Garreg Mach professor Byleth Eisner.

Edelgard didn’t remember the last time Fodlan was so quiet, where the average commoner could go on with their day, or when her or her father were able to relax and put a halt on their duties as Adrestian emperors.

Dimitri had never thought the voices in his head could die down, but for once in his life he can’t hear their cries. He doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not, not knowing if he has truly accomplished his goal or if he no longer has any purpose for living.

Claude had never found Fodlan quiet to begin with. Hailing from the land of Almyra had never been easy, especially when he was constantly bombarded with questions about his origins or his family or just who he was in general. The silence, Claude found, was a dangerous place to find himself in. He almost wants Lorenz to nag at him or for Hilda to beg him to do her work.

When the world is no longer engulfed in light, there is no sound. No sound of weapons clashing or the battle cries of warriors or the flames that had threatened to burn all that were fighting alive. It was almost as if all life on Fodlan had completely vanished.

“What… happened?” Claude asked his allies, and it almost felt as if he was yelling into a void. He grew conscious of his own voice, wary that everyone could hear him.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Lysithea shifted uncomfortably in her spot. “But it’s so quiet… too quiet.”

“Claude, look over there!” Raphael said in a nearly panicked voice as he pointed over to the stronghold Edelgard stood at. Claude and his former classmates all turned their attention to the battlefield.

Soldiers were frozen in their spots. It was if they were turned to statues of stone. The flames that once engulfed the field made no sound or proved to be a threat to them. Fodlan went silent in the worst possible way, where no soul made a single movement.

“What happened to them?” Hilda gasped as she held a hand over her mouth. “They’re all frozen in place!”

“Yet if they’re frozen in place, why are we still able to move and talk?” Ignatz looked at his friends for answers, but knew none of them would be able to answer the phenomenon they were in.

“Come, my friends,” Claude said quickly as he mounted his wyvern. “We must see if our former classmates have suffered the same fate as our soldiers.”

_____________

All Dimitri could do was stare at the ground in horror. All the anguish and anger that had built up in his body could not prepare him emotionally for what he witnessed moments ago. But to see Byleth’s body missing was one thing that caused all the voices to go away. 

Edelgard was on her knees, her voice devoid of all emotion as she looked at the spot where Byleth’s body was supposed to be. She cut down her professor with her own hands without realizing it, and yet she felt powerless to not find her body there. She felt her walls slowly crumble down around her.

“Edelgard… what did you do…” Dimitri’s voice nearly echoed around them despite how quiet he was. Yet for how quiet his voice was, there was malice and hatred present.

She looked over at him and did nothing as Dimitri started to run towards her with Areadbhar in his hands.

“You will pay…! Pay for what you did to our professor!” He hoarsely yelled, tears welling up in his eyes without him realizing it. He would make Edelgard pay.

He would make her pay make her pay makeherpaymakeherpaymaKEHERPAY-

“Heir to Faerghus, that is enough.”

Dimitri’s body completely froze up. He grit his teeth as the pressure keeping his body from moving made him drop his spear. He was in the middle of running and was kept in the position above Edelgard.

She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes, her mouth slightly open as Dimitri struggled to move.

“To think that all of you could cause such a mess… I have no idea what _they_ saw in all of you.”

Edelgard turned her head toward the unfamiliar voice that was slowly approaching them. Her eyes widened. A figure cloaked in whites, purples, and golds approached them with slow steps. It was nearly identical to the Enlightened One outfit that Byleth wore before she was cut down. Their hair and eye color was strikingly similar too, the same shade of mint and emerald greens. But the one difference was that this figure was male, not female. He held his left hand out in front of him, a white glow emanating from his fingertips.

“Who the hell do you think you are, looking like the professor?” Dimitri growled out as she looked at the figure.

“Such vulgar language too.” The figure shook their head in disapproval. “Time really has changed all of you.”

The former students of Garreg Mach had stopped their fighting and had found themselves gathered around both Dimitri and Edelgard after time had stopped. They all glanced at each other uncomfortably, not sure how to act after they all tried to kill each other. During their academy days, they all wouldn’t have imagined that all their training would be used to kill former friends and classmates.

Claude and his golden deer approached from behind. He cleared his throat. “Dimitri has already asked this, but I’ll ask in a nicer way. You look oddly similar to our professor, Byleth Eisner. Teach has always been one to hit us with the unexpected but… this is something I can’t fathom. So who exactly are you? And why is Teach’s body not here?”

The figure turned his body so he was facing everyone. He got a better look at them and sighed in an almost reminiscent way.

“You say I look similar to your professor, yes?” the male asked with a calm edge. “It is one thing to believe that I might be your professor from another timeline. Or as I should say, many timelines, all which I have witnessed everyone’s deaths once, twice, even thrice.” He looked at the ground with regret etched into his face. “But as I have been warned, time is a dangerous weapon and can eventually break. This world is now suffering the broken remnants of time.”

He turned his attention to the former students and flashed a smile that felt all too familiar to each and every one of them. “The body you see right now is not of your professor, Byleth. But it is the body that houses the progenitor god, Sothis, otherwise known as The Beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO i have no idea how i got the idea for this story in the first place but needless to say, I am very excited to be writing this! all i can really say is that the soundtrack for this game is a huge inspiration for this story and you will see how in the coming chapters. as of right now i have ten planned chapters but the number is subject to change at anytime.
> 
> since this is just an intro chapter it's going to be pretty short but from here on out you can expect some pretty long chapters. anyways, kudos and comments are always appreciated! thank you for reading and i'll see y'all in the next update!


	2. Unfulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! This chapter is very dialogue heavy and is not beta read!!

Byleth knew that changing the flow of time was impossible. 

The power that Sothis had granted them was one that could not be obtained for a mere mortal. But their body was able to channel the power of the progenitor god and use the full power of the Sword of the Creator. 

But for how powerful they were, they could not prevent the war that plagued Fodlan. They could not prevent Edelgard from storming Garreg Mach, or prevent Dimitri from spiraling into insanity, or from the Alliance falling apart. They could not forget the cries of their former students as they fought with all their might against their professor, only to meet their end. And how could they possibly forget how their form constantly changed when a new timeline began, or when they had to watch their father die numerous times at the hands of those who slither in the dark? 

The truth haunted them. It threatened to tear them apart, for Byleth could not tell a single soul of what would happen in the future. It hurt for them to go on with their day at the academy, seeing all of their students with such happy faces and high hopes for the future. Most of them would not live, all because they would later die at the hands of their former professor. 

Byleth had taken the form of a female when time reset. She had chosen the Blue Lions and had failed to prevent Fodlan from engaging in war. And at the Battle of Gronder, she recklessly threw herself in front of one of her students (former students, she should say) to take an axe into her back. Funny how Sothis had saved her from such a fate before she began teaching at Garreg Mach and she had yet to learn her lesson. 

But something went wrong. 

Whether the Byleth of that world was aware of what happened or not, time should not have stopped as it had now. Fodlan was warped within a space of broken time fragments. 

The progenitor god, Sothis, was now forced to answer Fodlan’s pleas to fix the broken world. Sothis was forced to take the form of the other Byleth that would roam different timelines, housing all the memories that Byleth had stored deep within their brain. She had not expected to find herself surrounded by the little ones she adored so fondly as their friend had before. 

It was a rather peculiar situation, Sothis thought. To come back to the land of mortals in such a way was fascinating and frightening. And to return in the form of a Byleth the former students of Garreg Mach have not witnessed in that timeline was even more peculiar. Still, she allowed this Byleth to have complete control over their body and he was not only her vessel, but her voice. 

“Sothis is cross with all of you,” Byleth sighed as her familiar voice rang in his mind. “The goddess is rather sad that the mortals of this land could start such a petty war.” He glanced at Edelgard as some of the Blue Lions began to wrap Dimitri in rope. Byleth lowered his hand after they had tied up Dimitri properly and the blond fell to the ground with a loud thud. He knew that Dimitri was fully capable of tearing the ropes to shreds but the crown prince only stared up at him. 

“You… little ones have caused her a lot of trouble… Sothis why exactly must I say all of this? It’s rather awkward to have to repeat all of this…”Byleth shook his head, and everyone gave him a look of confusion. “We’re both aware of what happened to everyone, we should just tell everyone how to get out of this predicament.” 

“I don’t like the way this stranger is talking, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert whispered to her, though he was sure that everyone could hear him. “There is no way that the one housing the progenitor god could be so… demented in their language. Just listen to them! It’s as if they are talking to themselves like a madman.” 

“Hold, Hubert,” Edelgard held up a hand was she saw Petra and Ferdinand grasping their weapons tightly out of the corner of her eye. “I order all of you to stay down. I am rather… curious to see what Sothis has to say.” She narrowed her eyes at Byleth. “For all I know, the goddess is here to pity us. This may be our chance to cut her down and release Fodlan from the chains of the goddess once and for all.” 

“I wouldn’t speak that way, Edelgard,” Byleth turned his attention to the current Adrestian emperor. “While Sothis may present herself to you wholly, I cannot promise that you will be able to smite this false goddess into oblivion. I am only her vessel after all. She will live on even if you decide to dispose of me.” He glanced toward the crowd of familiar faces. “Besides… you will need us. If you want a way to find your professor and to fix Fodlan, you will need our help. If I were you, I would decide against killing me.” 

“How can we trust you then?” Claude asked Byleth. “As it stands right now, you’re someone that we can’t trust. You didn’t possibly expect us to believe you from the get go, did you? We’re not the gullible academy kids that you might have remembered.” 

“I agree with Claude,” Hilda said as she narrowed her eyes at Byleth. “Even with our current circumstances, I find it hard to believe all of this supernatural stuff. I have to see it with my own eyes.” 

“Then perhaps I can offer you a sliver of the Goddess’s power,” Byleth nodded before making their way towards Dimitri. The blond shifted violently as he tried to adjust his position on the ground. 

“What could you possibly do with me?” Dimitri growled as he failed to sit up, or even stand up due to his allies leaving him on the ground. They left him in the current position he was in, even Dedue, but it may have been out of caution for what the mysterious being could do. 

Byleth got down on his knees and slowly reached out his hands towards Dimitri. “Time may have stopped here, but it is not impossible to show memories of the past,” Byleth said loud enough for all three armies to hear. “I will take you all to a time stored deep within Dimitri’s memory that has long been forgotten.” 

“Why the boar?” Felix growled to no one but himself. “What is possibly stored within his memories that is vital to gaining your trust?” 

Byleth said nothing and gave them all a sad smile before he rested his hands on Dimitri’s cheeks. He closed his eyes and began to chant something under his breath, an incantation that had Dimitri frozen in place once more. 

The shattering of glass was an almost deafening sound as the world began to warp around them, and almost in an instant, the world began to change form with hues of purples, grays, and blacks. 

___________ 

_ Dimitri watched as the demented form that Edelgard formerly took turned to ash. It flew into the air and disappeared the moment it was exposed to the light flowing in from the window above the throne. The throne room was dead silent, all soldiers sensing the gravity of their current situation._

_The Hegemon form of Edelgard dissipated within a few seconds before all that was left was the tiny form of the Adrestian emperor. Her eyes were closed and her head was down in low bow, her garb nearly kept intact except for the granules of gray dust that coated small areas of her armor. _

_Byleth and Dimitri held in a deep breath as they saw her open her eyes, the light in them long gone. Perhaps it was too early to say, but the last bit of humanity that Edelgard had left along with the ashes of her Hegemon form. Dimitri shook his head at the thought and held out his hand in one last attempt to come to an understanding with his step-sister._

_“El…”_

_He watched as Edelgard slowly looked up at him, the brightening hue of purple that formerly graced her eyes replaced with a darkening gray that only grew darker the more he looked into her eyes. A painful frown pulled at her lips as all she could do was stare up into the light of Dimitri’s eyes._

_He continued to hold out his hand toward her and in a second, her frown turned into a small smile._

_Maybe there was hope that the two step-siblings could live together, that they could finally come to an understanding and this war could end with no more bloodshed— that was what Byleth wanted to think, but their face nearly scrunched up in concern as they saw Edelgard reach behind them. They gripped the Sword of the Creator tightly before a flash of steel nearly blinded their sight._

_Edelgard was fast, but Dimitri was quicker in his attempt to end the war once and for all. The deafening squelch of Dimitri’s Areadbhar sinking into Edelgard’s stomach and the almost mute stab of Edelgard’s dagger hitting Dimitri in the shoulder filled the room. Dimitri said nothing and could only look away even as Edelgard held out her hand towards him._

_Perhaps the two of them could never experience a happy ending._

_Dimitri pulled out Areadbhar with a grunt and Edelgard’s body fell to the ground with a muted thump. Byleth sheathed the Sword of the Creator and began to walk away, heading towards the doors leading out of the throne room. He hissed in pain as he pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and dropped it to the ground next to Edelgard’s body. Not too long after the notion, he followed his professor._

_When they made it to the throne room doors, Dimitri found his body moving on its own accord. He nearly flinched as Byleth reached out and took his hand in theirs, and only then did he grow conscious of what he was going to do. There was nothing he could do to bring Edelgard back, nothing he could do to understand the pain and suffering she went through._

_Byleth frowned and looked down at the tile in regret. They both knew that nothing could change the events leading up to that moment. Byleth pushed the doors of the throne room open and could hear the cheers of citizens from outside the Imperial palace. They let out a sigh, not letting go of Dimitri’s hand for even a second before they continued to walk outside. Their soldiers followed them shortly after._

_In another world, Dimitri mused, could he find himself standing side by side with Edelgard and Claude where their nations could rule in harmony._

_This, however, could not be that world. _

____________

Byleth let out a shuddering gasp as he pulled his hands away from Dimitri. His body felt weak and without even processing his next movement he fell to the ground. All around him familiar voices filled his ears as they, too, were processing the memory.

He gave a faint smile towards Mercedes’s way as the cleric knelt down and checked for any major setbacks that Byleth could’ve witnessed. Marianne stood over the both of them and chanted a white magic spell underneath her breath before a green light surrounded Byleth. The heal spell immediately revitalized Byleth’s wary body and he sat up shortly after. He didn’t realize that everyone had managed to crowd around him.

“Explain, now.” Dedue demanded as he helped Dimitri up. Despite it being his memory that Byleth revealed, he remained silent. No words of refusal left his mouth and he was avoiding eye contact.

“Did you all see that?!” Bernadetta gasped in horror. “Edelgard took on such an ugly form! And Dimitri! He killed Edelgard with no hesitation even when she threw the dagger at him!”

“That dagger looks oddly familiar…” Sylvain mused mostly to himself as he glanced at Ingrid and Felix.

Byleth held up a hand and immediately the voices around him died down. “That… was the power of the progenitor god,” he told them slowly, careful to not overexert himself. Despite taking on Sothis’s powers many times, fully housing her conscious as well made it more tiring than it usually would be. He ignored how weak it made him when he used her powers. “Not only do I have the power to reverse time, I also have the power to show past memories; to a certain extent, of course. There must be a catalyst first to produce such memories. Often the one who experienced such events will serve as the catalyst. I did that with Dimitri, and in turn all of you witnessed his memories.”

“I… can’t recall a time where I’ve killed Edelgard though,” Dimitri spoke up after Dedue made him stand up straight.

“Because it has taken place in the past. I did say I’ve walked multiple timelines, have I not? You all have, too. But unlike me, all of you will never remember the events of the future, or rather in this case, the past,” Byleth noticed the looks of discomfort that was immediately painted over their faces. “Time is never-ending. And oddly confusing at that. Even I have trouble being able to fathom such a concept.”

“So… does that mean despite our experiences in different timelines, we’re able to retain memories from those timelines without even realizing it?” Annette asked, hesitant. “Precisely.”

“My brain hurts…” Caspar muttered under his breath and he shook his head.

“No matter what you may be thinking, there is no denying that time is not always absolute. This field is not an ideal place to fully show my powers. I suggest that we head back to Garreg Mach. If you plan on finding the Byleth of this world, we will need to organize our troops.”

“Why are we to group up?” Leonie yelled to get Byleth’s attention. “We’ve been at war for five years! How are we to forgive what the Adrestian Empire has done to Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance?”

“Leonie has a point,” Linhardt pointed out, yawning shortly afterward. “Although we’ve been at a stalemate up to this point, there is no denying that the damage cannot be undone.”

The hatred that had built up, along with the wariness that came with war, nearly burst into the air. They began to argue amongst themselves, sending glares of malice towards ones they used to call friends. Weapons were nearly pulled out and hand-to-hand fights nearly broke out were it not for others holding their comrades back. Despite the conflict that had built up, Byleth’s voice boomed loudly amongst the noise.

“And you mean to tell me there is a better option?” Byleth said almost harshly as he narrowed his eyes at all of them. “You are all stuck in a dimension where time is broken. If you suggest that there is indeed a better option then speak up. By her will, Sothis sent me here to fix the mistake that my other form made. Or do you find it ideal to be stuck in an endless loop and allow it to drive you to insanity?”

The voices died down and all they could do was give Byleth stares of shock. The three armies looked at each other because deep in their minds they wanted to believe that there was another solution besides working with each other. But as if fate willed it, there was no such solution.

“Then I suggest that we all begin to march. Now.”

______________

The tension was so thick that it could be cut over and over again with a blade. All three territories found themselves separated as they were when they first attended Garreg Mach, sorted based on their land. Byleth led the march with Dimitri following afterwards with Claude and Edelgard in tow. No one said a word to each other.

The march to Garreg Mach would take a week at best. 

“You guys better get comfy with one another,” Byleth told them as they decided to set camp for the night. Despite the land of Fodlan being enraptured in a timeless wasteland, the world never stopped moving. Night had crept up before they could process it. “We have a limited amount of tents. That means you guys will have to get comfy and sleep in the same tent. At least four to each.” 

They were currently limited on supplies despite the three armies combining their resources together. As expected, none really prepared to suddenly head back to Garreg Mach, but it was war after all. They would have to make do.

Byleth watched as the three armies dispersed and began setting up the tents. Some were prepping the fire and rationing the food they had. This was one hurdle they all had to overcome. ‘If they can’t put aside their differences tonight, there is no hope for this land.’ He thought to himself. ‘Sothis was generous enough allowing me to restore the world, but her reasons still hold meaning. This timeline will cease to exist in due time.’

‘Unfortunately, I cannot say how it will turn out,’ Sothis’s voice rang in his mind. ‘I want to believe that everyone will finally be able to witness a happy ending, Byleth. I really do. I have come to love the little ones as much as you do. But… there are things even the goddess of this land can fix. If tensions are still high by the end of tonight, I doubt you will be able to restore peace.’

“Professor?”

The male nearly reached back and punched the unexpected visitor on reflex, but he gripped his other arm tightly before turning around. Dimitri stood before him, and he seemed to have shed his usual armor. Byleth was sure his female form that roamed this timeline had yet to see Dimitri in such casual attire. After all, his insanity continued to grow.

“Dimitri,” Byleth cleared his throat. “I didn’t expect to see you here. Was there something that you needed?”

The taller male seemed to be hesitant. “I…”

He looked at Byleth and nearly cringed at how similar he looked to his actual professor. Even though they weren’t the same person (Dimitri thought as much), there was still a familiar aura that surrounded Byleth. From their looks, their outfits, and even their mannerisms… Dimitri was confounded.

“Those memories… were they truly mine?”

Byleth tilted his head to the side at Dimitri’s words. His silence reminded Dimitri too much of how he— she would remain so patient with him despite the words he spewed when she grew too close.

“I mean… You said that despite the timeline we are in, there are memories we retain without realizing it. If you were able to induce such memories from deep within my mind, they must have been true, yes?”

“Those were purely yours, Dimitri,” Byleth answered him. He took note of how his voice grew softer in contrast to how rough it was at Gronder Field. For now, it proved to be a glimmer of hope. “Those were all memories you witnessed. I cannot recall which form I took at the time, but I was at your side every second of the way.”

“I seemed to be in a better condition than I am now,” Dimitri piqued. “Tell me… what caused me to become more… sane?”

“Do you want me to be honest? The truth behind it can bring your more harm than good.”

He nodded.

Byleth contemplated whether or not he should inquire Dimitri of how he changed. It was a dangerous weapon, being knowledgeable of future events. But…

“Were things to carry out as normal, Edelgard would’ve retreated. You were persistent in your pursuit for her head, and was blind to the danger right behind you. A girl, Fleche I believe her name was, craved revenge for the death of her older brother, Randolph. Her dagger was intended to kill you but… Rodrigue took your place instead,” He heard the hitch in Dimitri’s breathing. “Were it not for Rodrigue, you would have remained the same. But because of his sacrifice, you pushed aside the monsters in your head and found a reason for living.”

It was quiet.

“Do you believe… that I can find my reason for living even though things turned out differently?”

Byleth wasn’t sure. “Only time will tell.”

____________

“Edelgard.”

The petite woman turned around at the immediate call of her name. She was about to head into her shared tent with Dorothea, Bernadetta, and Petra when she met verdant green eyes.

“Claude. So you approach me.”

“That I do,” the Alliance leader clicked his tongue in response. 

“And for what reason? You wouldn’t talk to me willingly unless you were scheming or had something to gain.” Although she had shred her usual garb and had her hair down, her eyes beckoned him to continue with the sheer willpower an Adrestian emperor could muster in that state.

He sharply inhaled and brought a hand up to his heart, faking a pained expression on his face. “You wound me, Edelgard. Can’t I just have a lovely chat with you?”

“We were at war not long ago.”

“And as of right now, we cannot fight,” Claude retorted. “Teach, or whoever they claim to be, has forced us into a truce. Even you willingly followed their orders. I know you, Edelgard. You wouldn’t back down without a fight. So tell me, why is it different this time?”

She looked away, her mind running wild with the thoughts scattered throughout her brain. After contemplating what she should say, Edelgard spoke up. “Come with me. This is a discussion I would rather not have out in the open.”

The slightest smirk pulled at Claude’s lips.

They were a few feet away from where they set camp. Edelgard walked in front of Claude the entire time, their small excursion silent. It took all of Claude’s willpower to not tease Edelgard for her height once she turned around to face him.

“You’re rather observant, Claude. I should’ve expected nothing more from the Master Tactician,” Claude didn’t know if it was a compliment or not, but he still took her words with stride. “You are correct, though. I am not one to bend to one’s will without a fight. However, there is truth in the professor’s words. Though I am skeptical, we are all aware of the change our professor underwent during our first year at Garreg Mach. When Solon sealed her in the void of darkness, remember?”

“Of course I do,” Claude answered. “But that doesn’t answer my question. Even _ you _ must find this phenomenon absolutely ludicrous. So why? You started a war that drowned Fodlan in despair for five years, and suddenly someone claiming to be our professor from another timeline and to be the goddess of this land is enough to make you stand down?”

“You misunderstand me,” Edelgard shook her head. She sighed. “If this truly is our professor from another timeline as they claim and are able to retain their memories from other timelines, it means that they are fully aware of the dangers that have plagued this land for centuries. Don’t you see, Claude? In this case, one of my goals aligns with theirs. Hubert might disagree, but I sense no ill intent from Byleth. In truth, I believe that this could stop the war once and for all?”

“And how come you are not harming my allies or Dimitri’s?” Claude brought up quickly. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her. “You’ve been threatening the peace and security in both of our lands. Why stop now when both leaders are within your grasp to kill?”

“I don’t want to kill either of you. Believe me when I say that. But I will use any means necessary to put the path that I desire. Even if it means that you stand in my way, I will not hesitate to cut you or Dimitri. But Claude…” Her gaze softened as she looked up toward the night sky. “With the way things are now, all three of us could defeat the evils of Fodlan. If the Byleth of our world were to return to us, I can see her ruling the Church of Seiros without bounding the people to the faith. We can rule in our respective territories peacefully. With the condition that Rhea has been in, I doubt she could reinstate her role as archbishop.

“I couldn’t trust a child of the goddess restraining the people from reaching their true potential. But if Byleth were to lead the church…”

“This war was all so you could remove Rhea from power?”

“And more. However, that is confidential information. Perhaps if we return to Garreg Mach, everyone will learn the truths of the darkness that hides beneath.”

“I think I’ve heard enough. I’ve come to understand you more, Edelgard.” She looked down and saw that Claude was holding out his hand to hers. “And because of that, I believe that I can work alongside you. For once.”

She slowly processed his words before she reached out and shook his hand, flashing Claude a small smile. “It is not me that you will be following though. It is our professor who is giving the orders.”

“I’m aware of that. I think we need to get Dimitri on the same page too, however. We all have our differences, but I think it’s about time that we become good rulers and solve our problems the mature way.” 

_____________

Dimitri sat down on a rock close to the ravine. He stared at the water, emotionless. He repeated Byleth’s words in his mind, trying to find the answers he was looking for. In a short amount of time, Dimitri felt his entire character shift. He personally didn’t know how to feel about it. The fact that such a useless memory could resonate within him so strongly made his head spin. The voices in his head didn’t empathize with him, instead bombarding him with their pleas for Edelgard’s head. After that memory though, he wasn’t sure what to make of Edelgard. They were step-siblings, but they were never close. They grew up in different territories and knew nothing about each other.

His body hunched over as he covered his ears with his hands. Dimitri took deep breaths. He was aware of his spiraling but felt his mind begin to shutdown. Everything genuinely confused him. Dimitri felt that he had no purpose for fighting, no purpose for continuing his path as a monster who destroyed all who stood in his way. But now, his sudden shift in character made him contemplate who he was as a person. Was this truly the Dimitri that everyone saw at Garreg Mach five years ago? Dimitri wasn’t sure anymore.

_ “Avenge us.” _

The voices always came without warning. They haunted him since the Tragedy of Duscur, and Dimitri found that he would live with the voices screaming at him for the rest of his life. His body noticeably hunched over as Dimitri covered his ears. They were louder now that the world was too quiet. He felt as though everyone around him can even hear the voices in his head.

They abruptly stopped as Dimitri became alert at the sound of footsteps approaching him. He was quite vulnerable in that state. But even if an assassin were to creep up on him, the crest of Blaiddyd would grant him the strength to dispose of them immediately. Still, he turned around to face those that approached him.

“Dimitri. I hope that you are not too busy.”

His lone eye widened as Edelgard approached him, Claude trailing not far behind her. Their faces looked almost empty, the bags under their eyes present. It was late at night after all. Dimitri surmised that they had trouble sleeping as much as he did. However, he did find it odd that both of them were together.

“No, I am not,” Dimitri said as he stood up straight, cranking his neck to the side. “I was just thinking, is all.”

“I suppose with the situation that we are in, there’s nothing to do but think.” Edelgard nodded.

“Dimitri, Edelgard and I were talking not long ago,” Claude said as he glanced between the two. “I think that you should hear her out.”

Edelgard began to talk of her goals and ambitions for the unification of Fodlan. Her intent with bringing down the church and forcing Rhea out of power. Her true goal that had to remain confidential because it could be dangerous in the wrong hands. Dimitri remained silent as he listened to her, but the thoughts continued to rack up as he considered her words.

“Claude and I thought it best to work together with the professor. If we are truly able to fight off the true evil that casts a shadow over Fodlan, this could put an end to the war for good,” Edelgatd concluded as she looked at Dimitri. “Dimitri, I know what happened in your homeland. Had I known Cornelia was taking such measures — to the point of executing you — I would’ve stopped her. Believe me when I say that. I cannot afford to arouse suspicion with those I work with though… Were I not their to keep them in control, they could cause tragedies beyond our imagination. Like… the Tragedy of Duscur.”

A wave of anger immediately washed over Dimitri. “You mean to tell me that you are aware of the ones who killed my family? Of the ones that have forsaken Dedue and his people?”

Edelgard nodded. “That is correct.”

“In this case, we have a common enemy,” Claude looked over at Dimitri. “I want nothing more than for the barriers of Fodlan to be broken, allowing different cultures from around the world to flow in. But according to our lovely emperor here, my main obstacle is this… evil that has been here for centuries. You have a reason for fighting with us, Dimitri. Don’t you wish to know the reason behind why such a tragedy occurred on that day?”

Dimitri closed his eyes and for once, hushed the voices in his mind. He thought of their words and ignored the agonizing screams. It was true that he wished to know why the Tragedy of Duscur happened, to know why the people of Duscur have been forsaken and why those dear to him had to die. But could he find himself working alongside Edelgard, knowing that the voices would continue to scream at him? The fact that Claude had decided to work with her though helped him with his decision.

“You are right,” Dimitri said softly. “More than anything, I wish to push aside our differences and to fight this enemy.” He nearly sounded like his old self during his days at Garreg Mach. “Edelgard, Claude, I cannot promise that I will be able to emotionally restrain myself. You have seen the damage years has done to me. I have become the husk of a beast. But… I wish to become more human. And I think that being with you two will help me become human once again.”

“With the little speech, you already sound human,” Claude laughed as he walked up to Dimitri and slapped him on the back. The blond yelped at the sudden hit. It was very faint, but they heard the slightest laugh being drawn out of Edelgard.

“My friends, I believe the professor will be glad that we are cooperating with one another,” Edelgard smiled at them. “But our biggest obstacle at the moment is drawing our troops together. It will be difficult; however, I believe that once they see the three of us working together they will feel an urge to follow our example.”

“It’s odd. Even during our times at Garreg Mach, you have never referred to me or Claude as your friends,” Dimitri pointed out.

“Well, I meant it when I said it.”

“The emperor is already growing soft,” Claude fake gasped. “What’s next, Hubert starts smiling?”

“You’re already predicting the impossible, Claude.”

“That’s almost like saying…”

Byleth watched from the top of a tree and smiled. He had been keeping a close eye on them, ensuring that they wouldn’t harm one another. But he had nothing to worry about in the end. He knew his students better than anyone. Despite their contrasting ideals during the war, there was no denying that fighting each other was useless if it meant fighting a common enemy.

He swung his legs over a couple branches and stretched them out. He let out a quiet but long yawn, so as to not give away his position up in the tree. His eyelids began to droop and his entire being felt exhausted.

_ “I think… It is time for bedtime…” Sothis yawned. “All of… this… is rather tiring…” _

Byleth only nodded before allowing his body to fall into a deep slumber. Slowly but surely, the Adrestian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Leicester Alliance were working together to ensure a brighter future for Fodlan.

________________

It was cold.

The ground was rough. All surroundings were dark. The only light that could be made out was the dim glow of bright blue from outside the door.

Byleth felt her body urging her to get up, but her back was in excruciating pain. In fact, it almost felt as if she was having an out-of-body experience. Despite its pleas, Byleth’s body refused to move from its spot on the ground. She couldn’t wiggle her fingertips, couldn’t move her upper and lower body, or even open her eyes. The only thing that properly worked were her ears, but even then it was entirely silent.

“Oho, is that what I think I see?”

If Byleth’s body were to actually work, she would’ve froze up. Her breathing stilled as she felt an unknown figure approach her. However, there seemed to be some sort of barrier between them. A door? Their presence came to a pause at the barrier that separated them and a resounding laugh rang through the darkness.

“I see that our guest has finally awoken from their slumber.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys,,, im fucking exhausted. like actually.
> 
> I spent three days writing this and while im proud of the product im also scared of how i wrote edelgard, claude and dimitri mainly because i didnt want to make them too ooc and didnt just want to ruin their character. anyways im too tired so im bounce
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! i hope yall enjoyed reading!
> 
> just a heads up, the next chapter will take a bit and i predict it going up sometime next week :3


End file.
